


Calthazar University

by duciferscruff



Series: Saints Colledge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU College, Calthazar, Denny - Freeform, M/M, deans pov, ducifer will be brief but i couldn't resist XD, mentioned sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duciferscruff/pseuds/duciferscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe, angels still exist, benny is now a professor of multiple biological sciences. Dean is a 19 year old college student struggling to learn material he's already behind on, in his effort to become a heart surgeon. i suck at summaries so bear with me, i hope any readers will help me write this story as i started it a while ago... :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calthazar University

"Pop Quiz" The professor declared, relishing in the frantic devouring of notes.  
I started on the test as a wave of panic nearly toppled me from my seat. "Are you OK Mr. Winchester?" the Professor barked. "Yes professor Campbell" I mumbled, though he seemed to have already forgotten me. First day of classes at Calthazar University and my anatomy professor already hates me, add to that the fact that I don't know the answer to half these fucking questions and it’s looking like a crappy one.

I’ve wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember, and more recently a heart surgeon. 

My little brothers gonna go to some high up college like Stanford to get his law degree. For right now he's working a pretty strong 4.7 GPA and some awesome test scores, but now he's pretty far away and I don't really see him that much.

Speaking of tests this whole pop quiz thing is totally not my fault ok. I applied for this school and didn’t get in, then like two weeks into the school year the damn FOUNDERS of the place show up at my house offering me a FULL fucking scholarship, with ALLOWANCE.                       The blond guy did all the talking; he was British and seemed like an asshole. The weirdest part was he seemed to actually care, and that freaked me more than Rainmans gruff “Goodbye Dean”.

Then they fucking BOOKED IT, I turned around and all I heard was some birds flapping outside and they fucking DISSAPEARED! Leaving me going to College TWO WEEKS BEHIND.

I’ve already missed a lot of shit so I can’t drop the ball now.

            “Mr. Winchester” professor Campbell actually SCOFFED at me, SERIOUSLY! Looking down at the 40% F on my test. “Aren’t you here on academic scholarship?” Professor Campbell sneered “yes professor” I almost growled back. Instead I just gave him the evil eye, grabbed my stuff and Left.

I’ve got to figure out what to do to learn this crap. There’s a couple hours left till my next class so I made my way over to my house… well I really mean OUR house, Me and my 4 roommates. You see when I got to town trying to figure out where I was gonna live I noticed  an Indian taxi driver with “DEAN WINCHESTER” scrawled on a scrap of card board. When the taxi stopped in front of some posh house in the Victorian section, the only damn word I understood through his accent was “GO, GO” he left before I could pay him.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'v been debating this point for a while now and its totally blocking the rest of the story...  
> WHO are his roommates (please suggest) one has to be luci but the other three?  
> Plz Comment


End file.
